


End of school year sleepover

by LauraAsatryan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alix is rich in my book XD, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what's it with me and aged-up characters, asking yourself, because 15, because i it is WIP, but can't really have them, do... "shippy" stuff, enjoy some fluffy and funny sleepover stuff, her dad and brother are like archeologists or smth XD, i am writing it still so... you will have to wait, i guess, i guess that's better, i will probably write a songfic soon, idk i think she is rich, is like an age, of "We're just different", so i have them be at least 17, until that, until tomorrow, where you ship someone, why isnt this girl, writing new chapters, you are probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraAsatryan/pseuds/LauraAsatryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the school year and Marinette's class is having a sleepover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the school year and Marinette was... quite excited... It's not like she hated school it's just now she could be Ladybug AND get some sleep. And of course her grades were high... despite her constantly being late she succeeds to keep her grades high. She and Alya were in the locker room to take their bags and go home.  
"Woah... We finished another year, Mari, can you believe it?" Alya said leaning against her locker.  
"Actually, this year was some kind of hurricane I don't get how fast time goes by..."  
"So... Whatcha planning to do this summer? Maybe sport some short dresses and skirts with crop tops in front of Adrien~~~" Alya said playfully. And Marinette hit her on the head with an exercise book.  
"Stop it! I probably won't see him at all... he is a model he will probably go and have photoshoots in Barbados with some beautiful exotic girl and won't even remember me!" Marinette was having one of her breakdowns where she imagined stupid things in her head.  
"Pfft... Hey, Nino!" Alya shouted to her boyfriend across the room and he approached them, grabbing Alya by her waist.  
"What is it, girls?"  
"Nino, please tell what is Adrien's plans for summer."  
"Welp... he told me he will spend June and July in Paris. And in August he had to go to Armenia (my country muahahaha) and will have a photoshoot with Arpi Gabrielyan (Famous Armenian model and actress x3) or whatever her tongue-breaking last name was..."  
"SEE, ALYA HE IS GONNA BECOME FRIENDS WITH HER AND WILL FORGET ABOUT MY EXISTENCE!" Thank God, Nino already knew about her crush or she would be embarrassed   
"She is 26..." Nino remarked.  
"Oh... That is relaxing to hear."  
Suddenly someone approached them.  
"Hi, guys!" It was Alix... Throughout the years she had grown taller she was almost as tall as Marinette.  
"HI, Alix." They all replied.  
"So... You have any plans for tomorrow and the day after tomorrow?"  
They thought for a second and said "No..."  
"Good, 'cause I woke up today to find that my family is gone for a week and I wanted to plan a sleepover party for our entire class..!"  
"D-did you in-nvite everyone?" Marinette asked with a shaky voice.   
"Yea... besides Chloe and Sabrina... Why?" Alix said. "Oh! if you mean the guys than I have 12 bedrooms in my house we will have a good distance between each other, don't worry... Besides you and Nino right, Alya?" Alix said snickering and Marinette and Nino throw a little hit on her shoulder for that innuendo while Alya pulled a strand of her vibrant pink colored hair.  
"Ok ok I was just joking!" She was still snickering. "Okay... okay I am okay... anyway here is my address" She gave them a little piece of paper and left.

 

 

An hour later Alya and Marinette were at the latter's house eating crossaints.  
While eating Alya suddenly started. "I am imagining how much you hate and love Alix for making you have a sleepover with Adrien"  
"Ugh... Maybe I just don't go..."  
Alya gasped dramatically "NO! You will break poor Alix's heart!"  
"Pfft I don't think she cares so much... I mean I want to go and I don't at the same time... UGH... in Novembber I thought I was over with the crush on Adrien BUT AS HE CAME BACK FROM ENGLAND THE CRUSH APPEARED AGAIN!"  
"I think you should go and maybe we will play the game of the bottle or seven minutes of heaven~" Alya was trying to cheer Mari up  
"Knowing Alix we are going to play the Russian roullete... and not even the easy one! The one with 5 bullets out of 6..."  
"You are exaggеrating..."  
"Remember that one time when she and Kim were playing a drinking game and he ended up jumping out of the window?"  
"Thank God the window wasn't very high..."  
"Exactly!"  
"Anyway, look what I updated on my Ladyblog today!"

 

 

The next day Marinette and Alya packed their stuff and met with Nino to go to Alix's house...Marinette wore a casual white dress with some flowers and Alya wore yoga pants with a grey crop top... When they arrived the house seemed more like a mansion it was so HUGE! They knocked on the door and it was opened by Alix who was wearing TO THEIR SURPRISE a jeans ripped skirt also a plain white T-shirt and her hair was tied in a messy bun.  
"You are early, guys." They weren't listening to her as they were taking it all in... The hall was huge with two staircases leading to the two parts of the house.  
"Guys... guys..." Alix clapped her hands really loudly to break their daze.  
"Sorry, girl, it's just your house is... I have to take a photo of it" Alya said pulling her phone out of her backpack.  
"Har har har... Okay guys... go to the living room over there and I will be right back!" Alix said before disappearing into the second floor. Mari, Alya and Nino went to the living room and sat on the huge sofa and Nino started hugging and cuddling with Alya and Marinette was uncomfortable... Thankfully soon someone knocked on the door.   
"I WILL OPEN IT!" She shouted to Alix know and suddenly a distant "Thanks" could be heard from her. Mari approached the door and opened it. Adrien was waiting outside...  
"A-ADRIEN? I-I mean hi!"  
"Oh, Mari! Thank God you are here after Alya and Nino became a thing it's like impossible to hang out with him... I am lucky to have you!" He said friendly, patted her on the shoulder and walked off into the living room.  
"Uh- Yea- You and I- Hanging out-" She nearly fainted but got her thoughts together, closed the door and went to sit next to him in the living room. Soon enough everyone was there and Alix came with a lot of snacks and stuff...  
"Phew..." She said tired "Like I totally didn't need help..." She said looking at the guys.  
"Pfft. You can lift us all with only your pinky finger I am sure you are fine!" Kim said and as an answer he got Alix's "resting bitch face"  
"Okay... anyway..." She said. "Since this is a sleepover there is one thing we have to do..." Alix said.  
"Please don't say truth or dare, please don't say truth or daaaare!" Mari thought  
"Truth... or dare..." Alix said and everyone cheered... besides Mari... who was probably already dead inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Why? WHY TRUTH OR DARE. Marinette never enjoyed that game... Because the mandatory question was "who do you like?" And the obligatory dare would always be "kiss someone"... They all set in a circle and Alix got a bottle with which they would determine who gets the Truth/Dare.  
"Okay guys I will start and then we will go counter clockwise" Alix said. She spun the bottle and it landed on Alya.  
"Okay, Alya, truth or dare?"  
"Hmm... Dare!" Alya said excitedly.  
"Alright.... I dare you to post a note for the followers of Ladybug that you are closing the account because you don't like Ladybug anymore."  
Alya gasped.   
"You WITCH!"   
Alix chuckled.  
"Fine!" Alya picked up her phone and started typing rapidly and suddenly slammed her phone next to her crossing her arms in front of her chest. In less than a minute her phone started exploding with notifications. She put her phone on silent.  
"You are gonna regret this, Kubdel"  
Next Rose took the bottle and spun it and it landed on Nathanael.  
"Truth or Dare, Nath."   
"Hmmmmm.... Truth!"  
"Uhm..." Rose thought for a while "Oh! What's your natural hair color."   
"... Uhm..."  
"Yea, Nath, spill the beans!" Nino commented.  
Nathanael sighed "Fine... Dirty blonde..."  
Everyone gasped.  
"Well that's FAIR enough " Adrien said in hopes of his life pun being appreciated but all he got was a surprised look from everyone.  
"That's was awful" Marinette said, forgetting for a minute about how awkward she felt around him...  
Next was Kim he spun the bottle and it landed on Alix.   
"Oooooh this is gonna be fun" He said excitedly "I dare you..."  
"Uh... You know me too well" She said smirking, implying the fact that she would never choose truth.   
"I dare you to...." He looked around and saw a huge ancient looking vase.   
"I dare you to break that vase!"   
Her eyes were wide in shock.  
"My dad will KILL me if I break that!"   
"What is that? The great and powerful Alix is forfeiting a dare?"   
"I am NOT. BREAKING. THAT. VASE, HERCULES!"  
"OKAY! Then break something else from this room."  
'Does your head count?"   
She stood up and picked up a small vase and smashed it to the ground as it shattered into 10 little pieces.  
Next to Kim was Max then Mylene than they went on went on until it was Nino's turn. He spun the bottle and it landed on Marinette.  
"Truth or Dare, Mari?"  
"Dare!"   
"Okay... I dare you to kiss everyone who you think is attractive!"  
"Woah, real original, Nino" Alya said.  
Being the nice person Marinette is she kissed everyone, she kissed the girls on their noses or foreheads. And the guys she would kiss either on their forehead or cheek. Until she got to Adrien... When she kneeled to kiss him. She forgot about everything and kissed him on his lips. It lasted for about 1,5 seconds before she realized what happened. She was as red as Nathanael's hair. But most of them "aw"ed at that which made it not as embarrassing and awkward.   
"Okay then, guys speaking of kisses... Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" Alix suggested.  
" Seriously , Tinkerbell? I am so dissapointed in you..." Kim said with some fake drama in his voice.  
"Anyway, the way we gonna play it is what I call the "shipper" way each of us is gonna write two suggestions of two people who should. .. you know, kiss for seven minutes.  
"Can we at least write three people?" Kim said with an annoyed voice.  
"NO!" Alix answered.  
"But, moooom!"   
"...I said no..."  
They all wrote their "ship" on a piece of paper and put them into a glass jar. Then Alix proceeded to pull the pieces of paper out of the jar. She got one and read it.   
"Uh... Okay.... Nathanael and Juleka." She muttered. Nathanael was blushing but Juleka was perfectly okay with it. They went to the closet room that was next to the living room.

 

 

The closet room was quite big. The two of them were standing there awkwardly for about two minutes before Juleka started.  
"So.... Should we... Do something... "   
"I... Guess..." Nathanael answered. She pressed her lips with his which he answered softly and after a minute it was gone in a minute she pushed him down on a small sofa that was in that room and got on top of him and started kissing him harder. Despite that the whole thing was still pretty emotionless.... Just like Juleka.

 

After 7 minutes The two of them came back. Juleka's hair was ruffled and Nathanael had lipstick smirred next to his mouth.  
Nathanael mouthed to the other guys. "That was awesome"  
Then the next two rounds were kind of boring since they got Alya and Nino & Mylene and Ivan who were already couples... The next one Alix wanted to pull out a paper but Marinette stopped her.  
"Hey can I grab one? I am pretty sure what's gonna be written on it!"  
"Sure."   
When Marinette looked at the paper a small smirk appeared on Mari's face as she handed the piece of paper to Alix. When she looked at it she saw her and Kim's name written on it. She became the color of her hair. And Kim looked over at the piece of paper and his reaction was the same.

 

They went to the closet room where they stood pretty close to each other but didn't do anything.  
He dared to speak.  
"You... Smell like strawberries."  
She chuckled "And you smell like Axe body spray..."  
"I... I kinda wonder if you taste like strawberries too." He mumbled and her eyes widened in shock. And yet she pressed her lips against his and he answered by deepening the kiss and grabbing her face and pulling her as close as possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck suddenly he broke the kiss with which she wasn't happy...  
"You know what's weird?" he said breathing heavily. " The handwriting on that paper... It was yours..."  
"Uhm-I... I... Uhm... No..." She said.  
"You wanted this didn't you?"  
"Oh shut up already." She wanted to continue but he pulled back.  
"No, no tell me!"  
"Fine! If you are so suspicious we can stop this altogether " she said sitting on the sofa and crossing her hands in front of her chest.  
"No! That's not what I meant-"   
"Forget it..." She said. "No seriously... Just forget about what happened here..."

 

They came back and Alix would just sit there with her arms crossed. They continued the game and the last "ship" pulled out was... Adrien and Marinette...

 

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the new chapter of "We're just different" is KILLING me I literally have no idea how to complete it... do you guys have any suggestions or any wishes? WHILE MY LAZY ASS is writing that enjoy this which is another part of my novel "It's 4 am and I can't sleep"
> 
> BTW IF YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER REREAD IT BECAUSE I WAS THINKING OF IT FOR ABOUT AN HOUR IT'S A LIL CONFUSING BUT YOU'LL GET IT

When Marinette heard her and Adrien's name from Alix's mouth when she reached for the little paper... she literally froze... she probably really swallowed her tongue... Wait… does that mean that everyone shipped them?.. She swore to God that next time any of them is abducted by an akuma, SHE IS NOT HELPING THEM… She felt someone reaching to her since they were sitting on the ground. When she looked up she saw Adrien, awkwardly smiling at her. She stood up by herself, discarding his hand that was reached to her. They went to the closet room.  
Alix inspected the paper that had Adrien’s and Marinette’s names on it and the ones that had her’s and Kim’s and Juleka’s and Nathanael’s … She wrote the one with Juleka and Nathanael but the other two had the same handwriting but different from her’s so she turned to Kim who immediately backed away.  
“Calm down I am not mad anymore.” She said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. She handed him the papers.  
“What’s this?” He asked  
“The one with Juleka and Nath was written by me… See! The other two have different handwritings! So it means it wasn’t me!”  
“Listen, I understood already, sorry for accusing you.”  
“It’s okay…”  
“Then… who wrote the other two?”  
Alix smirked. “It’s Adrien’s handwriting…”

 

Marinette didn’t even look at Adrien, She was freaking out right now. her face was probably the color of Alix’s or Nathanael’s hair. She finally dared to look at him and he was rubbing his neck awkwardly and smiling.  
“You know, Mari we can just wait until the time-“  
“No! No I mean they will make fun of us if we don’t… you.. know… ahaha… finish the date- DARE ! I meant dare! I MEANT THE GAME… Ugh…”  
“Uhm… Then I guess we should…”  
“Yay… I MEAN YEA”  
He chuckled and stood directly in front of her and put his hands on her waist and gently kissed her on the lips. For a second she was just standing there but then she answered the kiss fluttering her eyes closed and wrapping her arms around his neck. After a minute the soft innocent kiss ended as, SURPRISINGLY Marinette deepened the kiss and it continued for the remaining for the rest 5 minutes. Then when they stopped they just smiled at each other and went to the living room, where everyone was waiting for them.  
“So..?” Alya whispered to Marinette.  
To which Marinette just smiled biting her lower lip.  
“Okay, guys I have another game for you!” Alix said and everyone cheered again.  
“RUSSIAN ROULETTE!”  
“YOU HAVE A REVOLVER??!!” Nino asked confused.  
“Not with a revolver, dummy!” She said “ With Coke and Mentos?”  
“And how is that, may I ask?” Max asked pushing his glasses to his nose.  
“Well I got this from the internet already made. These are sealed Coke bottles with one Mentos hidden under the cap and opening the bottle will lead to the mentos dropping down and I think you understand that you get coke in your face next!” She said smiling “And so I hate 13 bottles from which 5 are with a mentos inside… and each of us will open one!” She clapped excitedly and placed the coke bottle in front of them. “Let’s start with me and go clockwise” She took the bottle in the center.  
“Scientists have confirmed that Coke can soften a person’s hair and make it silky.” Max said  
“Shut up, Max it doesn’t help”  
She took a deep breath and opened the bottle… Nothing came out and she calmed down.  
“YES!” She cheered. Next to her clockwise was Rose. She picked a bottle and opened it and stream of Coke foam shot at her face. Everyone was giggling and so was Rose. Alix passed her a paper towel with which she wiped her face. And thankfully her hair wasn’t completely dripping with Coke. Next to her was Nino who picked a bottle, opened it and nothing happened, next to him was Alya who also got lucky, then when Nathanael took one of the bottle’s and when he opened it the stream of Coke hit him so hard that his whole face, hair and shirt was in Coke. and Everyone was laughing hysterically but to be fair, it was quite funny, Alix escorted him to the bathroom and came back still giggling, then Juleka, Marinette, and Adrien opened their bottles unharmed but then surprisingly AND Mylene AND Ivan got the Mentos bottles but Ivan was so tall the stream didn’t reach him. Mylene didn’t have such luck, but it only covered her face. Max, SOMEHOW, using his smarts, guessed which one didn’t have a mentos in it. Lastly Kim was left with two bottles one with the mentos and the one that is safe. He opened one and unfortunately the big stream of Coke covered his face and hair. He laughed and went to the bathroom to wash himself up. When he left, Nathanael came back with his dry and he changed his clothes. Now he was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt which was the first time his arms ever showed… He was, to everyone’s surprise, really muscular. Every girl was just looking at him in silence.  
“…Anyway!” Alix finally said. “Who wants a scary movie before sleep?!”  
Most of them enocouraged, beside Marinette, Mylene and Rose.  
“Well… to bad, girls.”

 

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this story ^^ but I really wanna make a drabble series! What do you think? I can give you a link to my tumblr so you guys can send me promtps. I'D LOVE THAT SO MUCH SINCE ALL OF MY READERS ARE TALENTED CINNAMON ROLLS . also in the next chapter they will probs watch a scary movie.

**Author's Note:**

> this will have maximum 5 chapters don't worry XD I will write a new chapter of my relatively popular fic soon don't worry people


End file.
